


baby our ribs are broken tonight, so let's fall in love in the moonlight

by treespop



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: And a little bit of love, Cheerleaders, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Jocks, Multi, Original Character(s), Parties, Some drugs, Teens in love, Unrequited Crush, a little bit of philosophy, and everyone is gay, and you know who i’m talking about, debate group, football team, midnigt conversations, monty likes both sexs, no new thing under the sun, powerful couple, some alcohol, sport and smoking, supportive boyfriend, the main is a girl, this is a kind of mean girls au, this is gay, winnie likes to shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treespop/pseuds/treespop
Summary: little moments of wonty being on fire au
Relationships: Wonty
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. TDIFS

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been nearly six years since i don’t write fanfic, so please don’t take this too seriously lol

**i. this dream isn't feeling sweet**

It is already fall, Mack thought. The dew on the grass and the rustle of the leaves seemed to have kicked in at the beginning of September; the rainy days were coming with the force of the seven winds, and the squirrels, as wise as many other species, were starting off to put away the winter supplies. The town parks celebrated the presence of children playing and the dogs being walked by their owners with haughtiness. The cold would seep into the bones through the holes in the sweatshirt and sometimes into the torn jeans; the socks up to the ankles and the handkerchiefs that piled up in the jacket pockets. No one ever denied that it was autumn.

Mack coated the ashy cool fingers with the sleeves of the pullover. She took a puff. 

Liberty High School was just a few steps away. It was as high as the skyscrapers of New York and as huge as the volcanoes that marvel Hawaii. Students swirled in the doorway, as if in awe that something might happen; cars coming in and draining their passengers; backpacks hanging over their shoulders; couples sharing kisses on the painted walls. Blue and white were blended that morning to colour the institution's buildings and create, to the eyes of others, the feeling of stepping into a heavenly space. It was overwhelming. 

She trod her cigarette down on the sidewalk and pulled out some locks of hair behind her left ear. (She walked at the pace that many others followed to enter the school.)

The student body moved through the halls like a ship about to sink on a stormy afternoon. Cries were made to hoist anchors. The swell was approaching the port and, a little later, the starboard wood. The tall sails fluttered from east to west, hesitant, not knowing what great wind to listen to; shipments of tea that clamored not to be lost in the depths of the sea. Suddenly, a garbose figure, stately like the medieval nobles, rose among the snow-white waves. He grinned broadly, unaware of his worth, and ended the lives of most of the crew.

This high, dark, marvelous figure, with brown eyes—like the nuts that are gathered in November, smiled again. This time it destroyed Mack's soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...  
> P.S: English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes let me know :)


	2. AINFMA

**ii. and i've never felt more alone**

The dry lips would cling to the plastic of the straw. Her throat went up and down with every sip, all of which became more and more sluggish. Something was bound to happen, Mack knew it would, but she didn't want to see the ending of the scene. She preferred to keep herself on the toilet seat and go around the sequence a thousand times. 

"You think these jeans make my butt look bigger?" someone said from the outside. "I've been trying to get Zach's attention." 

"Zach Dempsey? Why would you want him to check out your butt?" anyone else said. 

"You seen his abs lately? I want to sleep on those abs. All night long." (A retching was heard.)

"I thought he was dating Chloe Rice."

"Rumour has it they broke up this summer."

"Whatever. I don't think he'll mind. I saw him very close to Alex Standall. I gotta say your butt looks great in those jeans, though."

"Alex Standall? That kid.” (Sigh.) “I'll just try another jock then.”

"You kidding, right? Come on, Charlie, you can get any jock you want. Just do your thing."

"How about Diego Torres?"

"Jessica Davis banged him last week. You really up for sawllowing her spit?"

"He's so hot."

"Oops. Try again."

The squeaking of the door was the prelude to the thud that closed it in a sole movement. The dripping of water against the sink was again the sound that could only be heard. (Mack wiped his mouth with his sweatshirt sleeve and the silence overflowed the walls.) The shoes stood her up to toss the remains into the trash and walk to the door. 

(What a deserted, bleak bathroom, she thought.) 


	3. TMWH (TMWH)

**iii. the minds we had (the minds we had)**

Time is so whimsical sometimes; it is consumed like cigarette butts on the floor after being trampled, sometimes fast and playful (like sea waves on the beach), and other times, slow, so slow, like waiting time at the dentist. This is how time plays with our lives. With Mack's life. Through the study hours, the clock would stand still, almost grinning in triumph before Mack's eyes, who checked his needles with insistence. But the hours of recreation appeared like water in the desert; kind of mirage.

A voice as fine as dewy water asked, "Do you have a light?"

"Yeah, sure," answered Mack. She reached into her pockets to hand over her lighter; the wick of her cigarette was still lit.   
She smiled and lit her own smoke.

"Sheri, did you get anything? I can't take it anymore." Golden hair greeted a second stranger.

"Here you go. I've borrowed it from..."

"Mack. I'm Mack."

"Mackenna?"

"Mackinley, actually."

"Yeah, I'm gonna call you Mackenna."

"You seem as sweet as cotton candy," said the boy, taking a puff on his cigarrette.

"Ry, go easy on her." ( She punched him in the arm.) "She seems nice. Tell me, are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"I love your hair. It's so soft. What kind of shampoo do you use?" 

The boy stroked his head like a dog.

"Ryan, leave her alone!" She smiled at Mack. "He's almost too kid to function." She grabbed his hand and dragged her into the grass. "Come, sit down."

(Ryan and Sheri smoked two cigarettes in just six minutes.)

"Where did you live before? This town is too small for two high schools built. I guess you come from another town."

Mack sat down on the lawn, passing one leg over the other, and said, "Yes, we used to live in Canada. I studied at home. My parents didn't like me going to school because of the weather. It's too cold up there.

"I once fucked a Canadian. He had it so small," Ry said, and Mack laughed.

The school bell heralded return to class and pierced the ears of Sheri, Ryan, and Mack. Mack gathered up his bag and wiped the dirt off his jeans. Yet, Sheri and Ry continued to smoke on the wet grass. Didn't they hear the bell?

"The bell rang. Shouldn't we be going to class?" Mack asked.

"Why? This is so much more fun," said Sheri. 

"Won't we get in some sort of trouble for this?" 

"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends," answered Sheri.

They were friends.

Mack smiled and sat back down next to them. 

She said they were friends.


	4. WCMISD

**iv. we can make it so divine**

"That's Hannah Baker. She's a whore. Rumor has it that she slept with three guys while dating a soccer jock. And she slept with all of them on the same night," Sheri explained. "Oh, and that's Courtney Crimsen. She got caught giving the gym teacher a blow job. People say when they found her she had all her face covered in sperm." 

"Who says all that?", asked Mack.

"I dunno, just the people. It's just rumors. They might not even be true."

"I'm sure it' s true about Scott. He's always fooling around with Estela," said Ry.

"Who is Scott," Mack asked again.

"One of the hottest jocks," Sheri replied.

"And also one of the ones with a lover.

"And what do they say about you, Sheri?" said Mack.

Ryan began to laugh.

"Sheri is a rumor mill. They'll always have something to say about her.

"Shut up, Ry. He's said to be a frigid." 

Ry opened his mouth enormously and theatrically, as if all the bugs in the universe were destined to meet in it.

"How can you say that? It was only once."

"So being a whore is wrong. But so is being a frigid. What's right then?" Mack wondered.

"Nobody knows. You'll always be something to them."

"What a load of crap."

"Welcome to school, Mackenna. Shall we continue with your student introduction?"

"I think I'm a little too tired for that."

"There's still the best ones left. They're the queens of this school."

"The queens?"

"The plastics. Winston, Justin and Scott. They're teen royalty. And they just got to gym class," Ry pointed out.

The dolls she used to play with as a child were brought to life in human forms, all three of them with slim frames and soft, cloud-like hair. The first of them, with golden hair and model bearing, would play among the other jocks, calling everybody's attention. He strutted around as if he were the most delicious steak in a butcher's shop. 

"That one there is Charlie St. George. He is one of the dumbest boys you will ever meet. Ry was in his class last year."

"He asked me how to open an umbrella."

Mack laughed.

“And that little one? That’s Justin Foley. He’s totally rich because his dad invented Toaster Strudel.”

Justin was filing his nails as a hunting cat does on a dark night. His blue eyes; his vibrant look; his kind soul; he all seemed to have sprung from a fucking fairy tale. He was too beautiful not to be plastic. (Could he be?)

“Justin Foley knows everybody’s business. He knows everything about everyone.”

"Except his boyfriend's affairs."

“And evil takes a human form in Winston Williams”, said Sheri. 

Mack's eyes sparkled when she glimpsed Winston Williams' figure. Red lips, brown eyes and a dreamy face. He was the ultimate and perfect doll for any kid. (What girl wouldn't want to play with him?) His almond eyes waved at everyone with brilliant kindness and knocked everyone around him to the ground. His fancy ways moved across the grass of the court; it was a grand spectacle. Mack could not stop watching him. 

“Don’t be fooled, because he may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced ho-bag. But in reality, he is so much more tan that.”

“He’s the queen bee.” added Ry. “The star. Those other two are just his little workers.”

Winston Williams advanced with slow steps to one of the jocks playing on the field, throwing oval polyester balls at each other. This jock removed his helmet when he saw Winston Williams on the grass and waited to be embraced with a long kiss on the lips, a hair grab and an endless burst of breath.   
Sweet. 

His face was in Mack's sight and his square jaw, caused by the attrition of the sport, brought back the memories of the first day which Mack had treasured in a drawer. Her heart was beating so rosy against her chest. 

"And who is that?” Mack asked.

"That's Monty," Sheri said. "His boyfriend."


	5. TDYSAOM

**v. the drink you spilt all over me**

The potatoes struggled to get a spot on the plate, intermingled with the beans and battling with no end in sight to gain some ground. The soup, on the other hand, teetered from one side to the other, as dizzy as if it were climbing a mountain with non-stop curves. The tinkling of the silverware only heralded the long-awaited hour: lunchtime. 

The different groups would swirl around the tables. Everything seemed to have been painstakingly arranged. A special trait could be highlighted in each of them, a trait that brought them together. The jocks; the cheerleaders; the Asian nerds; the American nerds; the burnouts. They all shared the same living space and breathed the same air, but they would not look at each other or turn their heads when someone else called them.

Mack sought out Sheri and Ryan amidst the throbbing tide of heads. A few browsed up and down, others just never looked at her. A boy with a ragged face and torn eyes approached her.

He said, "Hey. We're doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?"

"Okay."

"From 1 to 10, how much do you enjoy having your muffin eaten?"

"What?"

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?"

"My what?"

"Is he bothering you?" someone else asked. 

The center of the room was lit up like the main character in a play by Shakespeare. Three dazzling figures smiled at the person in front of her. Mack vowed to hear the tinkling of angel bells as an echo fading into the distance. Winston, Justin and Charlie. So heavenly.

"Bryce, why are you such a skeez?" Winston Williams inquired.

"I'm just being friendly," replied Bryce.

"Come on, baby, don't make him mortify himself. He was just messing with her." Monty's towering display clouded the scene.

"Yeah. I was just leaving anyway," Bryce said. 

"Good. So it's settled," was Winston's response.

He gave Winston a scowling glance and patted Monty on the shoulder.

"Bitch," he muttered to himself. 

Montgomery de la Cruz circled the table and approached the glittering queen bee. The courtesy salute was a kiss on the neck and a couple of whispers in the ear. Winston laughed weakly at his words and Mack wished to be buried alive under the pungent soil that propped up the walls of the institution. He searched between the faces for Sheri and Ryan. 

"Wait. Sit down" Winston Williams spoke to Mack.

But by the time Mack discovered his friends' faces, she was already sitting in front of the plastics. It was a nearly mindless act. Winston smiled with his plump cheeks and his chiseled cheekbones.

"Why don't I know you?" he asked. Monty was still behind him, stroking his shoulders in an all-too-natural gesture. 

"I'm new. I just moved here from Canada," said Mack.

"What?"

"I used to be home-schooled."

"Wait. What?"

"My parents taught me at home..."

"No, no," interjected Winston. "I know what home-school is. I'm not retarded. So you've actually never been to a real school before?"

Mack shook his head. 

"Did you hear, sweetie? Home-schooled. That's really interesting," Winston said.

"Thanks."

"Besides, you're like really pretty."

"Thank you," answered Mack blushing. 

(His two friends stared at the scene immutably).

"So you agree."

"What?" 

"You think you're really pretty."

Mack bent his head and giggled about it.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Leave her alone, Winnie. She clearly doesn't know you."

Winston smiled again and put his autumn-colored eyes on his new earrings.

"Oh, my God, I love your earrings. Where did you get them?"

"Oh, my sister made it for me. She lives in California."

"It's adorable."

"My sister would love them. You know how crazy she is about hippie stuff."

"Oh, she'd really love it, honey."

Monty and Winston stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and Monty caressed his left cheek tenderly.

"So, if you're from Canada, why do you live in an igloo?" asked Charlie St. George.

"Oh, my God, Char, you can't just ask people things like that," replied Justin Foley. 

"Canadians don't live in igloos, Charlie," added Monty. "That's just Santa Claus." He winked at him. 

(Winston tapped him on the shoulder.) "Honey, don't tell him those things. He actually believes them."

He went face to face with Mack again and said, "Could you give us some privacy for, like, one second?"

"Yeah, sure." Mack nodded tremulously.

Winston, Charlie, and Justin began to whisper to each other and in their ears. Monty looked at Mack with a gentle half smile and a brave cross. «Don’t worry». She could read on his lips. And after that, she got another wink. 

She was as lucky as Charlie. 

"Ok, you should just know that we don't do this a lot, so this is, like, a really huge deal," Winston spoke again.

"We wanna invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week," added Justin politely.

Mack froze. "Oh, it's ok..."

"Coolness," Winston interrupted. "So we'll see you tomorrow."

"So you'll see me tomorrow too, babe?" asked Monty. "I want to be invited, too."

"You're always invited, dear." Winston fondled Monty's hand, which was resting on his shoulders, with the sensuality that owned him. 

Charlie smiled funny and said, "On Wednesdays, we wear pink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! so here is chapter number five. i don't know if the story is going too slow, so let me know. also, english is not my first language so if there are any mistakes let me know. you want longer and more descriptive scenes? more fluff? just say it :))


End file.
